


Ashtray Heart

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits
Genre: Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Masochism, Mild S&M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan knows how to keep Simon in check</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashtray Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



> Originally written for the 2011 Kink Bingo for the Service square.

Simon liked to keep busy. He liked to do menial things like the dishes or laundry to keep himself from getting bored. He used to hate it when he lived alone. But now that he was sharing his flat with Nathan, doing those things, being helpful, kept his mind off of things. Things that would otherwise be dangerous and bad. Dark things.

Like how it would feel to wrap his hands around Alisha's neck and squeeze until her smug face stopped smirking and her pretty dark eyes glazed over and became blank. 

Somehow, being helpful around the house, doing the things Nathan needed to get done, or mending things that needed to be fixed, kept those thoughts from his head. 

Besides, it felt nice to be useful.

And Nathan, being Nathan, sometimes liked it if he gave into those dirty, bad, wrong thoughts in his head. He liked it on himself, of course, not other people. And if Simon looked at other people Nathan doubled, sometimes tripled the housework. And he made sure Simon's eyes didn't stray. He used Simon for personal service as well. 

Not sex. 

Simon never thought of sex with Nathan as a service or a chore. 

He enjoyed sex with Nathan. 

Loudly.

Often.

Instead, Nathan had found, that using Simon as an ashtray had filled both of them with a sense of pride and fulfillment. Simon enjoyed being used, and being helpful, and having his mind distracted. But it came from Nathan and it was a guiding gesture of where he had gone wrong as well as a strangely comforting notion that he was still being useful even when he was being punished. 

It was hard to explain.

But he liked it.

And the scars reminded him of it just as much. 

And Nathan always carefully cleaned him and kissed it better whenever he needed to inflict the wounds. 

Simon lifted his head from the washing up when he heard Nathan make his way into the kitchen. He smelled the faint bitterness of smoke and faintly smiled. He always associated the smell with Nathan. It was comforting to him now. 

“'lo.” He greeted quietly, rinsing the last bowl and adding it to the pan to dry before draining the sink and turning to meet Nathan. “How'd the interview go?”

Their ASBOs had ended three days ago and they were all on interviews set up by their workers. Nathan had just been round to a company where he'd work as an assistant.

“Not bad. It'll be boring as fuck, and I can't swear, but I'd have something at least.”

Simon nodded absently and watched as Nathan placed his cigarette in his mouth and inhaled before drawing it away and exhaling. Simon had never found smoking erotic before Nathan. Simon had never thought being domestic would be sexy or enjoyable before Nathan either. 

Funny that.

Nathan flicked his cigarette into an ashtray sitting on the counter. “What did you do today?”

“Changed the beds, washed the sheets, hung them to dry, washed some clothes, cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen and I was thinking about dinner when you walked in.”

Nathan pressed his lips to Simon's temple. “My pretty little housewife.”

Simon swatted at Nathan, which earned him a laugh. 

“How about we order Chinese for dinner?”

Simon nodded slowly, liking that idea. “Sounds good, want the usual?”

Nathan gave a thumbs up before stubbing out his cigarette and heading for the bathroom to take a shower. Simon watched him go before looking to the ashtray where the last curls of smoke were making their way into the air.

He had felt like offering for a brief moment before Nathan had stubbed it out.

There had been a twinge of regret that he hadn't.

Nathan would light up after his shower.

Maybe then he'd offer.


End file.
